The Day when the Secrets Came out to Play
by It's a crazy-kept secret
Summary: It starts with the telling of a secret, the secret of one man to another he trusts. How does it end? That, my friend, is something you are to decide for yourself. (Mergana, bromantic Merthur, Arwen)
1. Chappie-Pie 1

**For any who've read my other fic, ****_Ideas_****, apparently I lied in the first chappie. I AM going to write a fanfic! *proceeds to throw confetti in the air***

**I've been told that I'm good dialogue, and I believe that I'm not as good at action sequences.**

**Therefore, I have decided that this will be mostly dialogue (probs), and a lot of character analysis (hopefully). I have no beta, I'm not sure I really want one, but that could obviously change.**

**I have absolutely no idea where I'm gonna go with this, but I'd like to know what the dear readers who manage to scrounge up interest for it think! (R&R) I don't know if I'll finish it, but whatever happens, I won't take it down (*shifty eyes* And NOT bcuz I don't know how!) SO, if you'd like me to continue, tell me. Otherwise I might not.**

**A/N: Pretend that Morgause cast a blurrifying-memory spell on Arthur after he left so that he wouldn't **_**quite**_** remember what she looked like.**

**P.S. This is my first actual fic, but I'm only thirteen, so if you'd like to flame it, please use moderately appropriate words. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to their relevant parties, and even though I wish I could own the show (and with it the whole of BBC), I don't even live in Britain. However, I do own Aerys****  
**

* * *

_Some things are better left hidden to rot,_

_taken and cared for by the slop,_

_because the day that they decide not to fade,_

_is the day the secrets come out to play..._

-So said the great poet Aerys in her twenty-fifth year

* * *

Maybe two years ago Arthur would have believed the man standing before him. Hell, maybe even a year ago. But not now. No, not now. He had tried so hard to find the one who had gotten away, tried so very hard. Because he knew that he wasn't the only betrayer. Even now his parting words to his manservant haunted him.

"_Arthur, please, believe me!" he shouted one final time._

_The prince turned away from the sound to hide the single tear tracking its way down his face._

"_No, _Mer_lin, why on earth would I believe someone who allies himself with my worst enemy?" His voice dripped with contempt._

_He turned once more to focus his dagger-eyes on the broken man sitting in front of him._

"_Why, traitor? Why, betrayer?"_

"Milord?" The peasant man snapped him out of his reverie.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What of my news?" Oh, the man wanted a reward. _How very droll._

"You shall be given accommodation whilst the search is in progress."

"Thank you, milord." He bowed.

Arthur, looking down at his shoes, decided then and there that he wouldn't keep the search on., couldn't keep it on. He just needed to forget and move on. He wished that he could have Guinevere to consult on this matter, Gwaine, Gaius, _anyone_. Maybe they'd help him forget about the blue-eyed wonder.

But _no_. Gaius had died shortly after his manservant's "sudden disappearance", Guinevere had left for a time, telling him she needed _space _(he rather thought that her _space _was also inhabited by two traitors, and Gwaine had left in the night after he'd gotten Arthur to tell him what had truly happened to cause Merlin's leave.

And now he was all alone.

He looked up at the man, now joined by a fair-haired woman, both with eyes glimmering golden.

The woman spoke first. "My name is Morgause, milord, and I've come to take your throne."*

"You are?" He unsheathed his sword, "I think not."

* * *

**OOOOOOOO, cliffie. Aren't I evil?**

***For all her foreboding-ness, she IS related to Morgana, right? She has to be sassy at some point, right? And besides, I've seen that Morgana loses a LOT of that in the later seasons, so, I've decided that Morgause is going to have a little kick-ass-ness too. (I am ****_really _****looking forward to when I can have them sass each other!)**

**And Arthur's feelin' betrayed by Merlin, but he _still_ needs him, so I'll leave it up to your imagination how it came to be that be that he started seeing people who had "news" about his bestie. Btdubs, this is purely bromantic Merthur. While I don't ship Arwen simply because I don't particularly care about it, there will be some in this fic (if I get that far), and there most definitely be Mergana. EEEEEEEEEEEEP! Be warned, Freylin shippers! (Not that I have anything against you, please check my faves tab on my profile, I'm sure that there are a few Freylin fics there, like "The Forgetful Reincarnation" by ErinNovelist, that fic is A-MAZING)**

**Please review, it's the only way I'll ever get better!**

**-Secret *****grumbles as she picks up earlier confetti***


	2. Chappie-Pie 2

**Heyo! Here's another chappie-pie (I love that!)! I would like to thank those who'be followed and reviewed!**

**Thanks _especially_ to one _wheresthemustache_, (this chappie-pie is dedicated to her/him) a very special person who actually made me think about back story for the fic. I'm thinking about possibly doing a prequel now. Cue the Mergana. * Morgana smirk bcuz tablet knows me so well that Mergana is the first thing that pops up when I write the letter m***

**Disclaimer: Ummm, I'm currently publishing this on _fan_fiction, what kind of crack are you _on_?! (I do, however, own Aerys)**

**"The Call", one of my fave songs, is towards the end, and it's by one Ms. Regina Spektor. **

* * *

_Daylight abashed, once again, once more,_

_And all notions of propriety promptly flown out the door_

_For the darkness had deigned, and darkness would say,_

_Now, watch as the secrets come to play._

-The poet Aerys in her fourteenth year

* * *

He'd wanted to attack, truly, he had, but he hadn't been able to. _Bloody sorcerers._

They'd come in under pretenses of innocent hope to help the king find his friend and had then taken the citadel! His Knights probably rotting in the dungeon, he knew that he would have to pull an army out of a hat like he'd seen magicians do with rabbits when he'd been sent on diplomatic missions to other kingdoms. He'd do no such thing now, of course, no, his father had practically never left the citadel. He'd not gone to the kings, the kings would come to him. He had instilled that practice in his son since birth. Prince Arthur was not simply royalty, but royalty above royalty. And so he'd only left on hunting trips, the occasional journey involving diplomatics, and when Morgana and... someone... had forced him to leave.

Bringing him back to his original thought. _Bloody sorcerers._

_Bloody blonde sorcerers._

He'd not been able to get the fair-haired one out of his head! He was sure he'd seen her somewhere. But where?

He tried to shrug off the horrible feeling of a thought forgotten.

Walking down the path at nightfall was scarier than it would seem. But only because he was alone, not because there was the slightest possibility of him being scared of the dark. And later, when asked about his time in the woods that first night, he would fervently deny any such ridiculous notion.

And so, he traipsed through the wood, feeling quite scared, and very small. He almost didn't notice the quiet sound of humming, and when he did, he reached for his sword only to realize that he'd had to leave it at the castle when he'd flown for his life. Bloody sorcerers.

Arthur tread lightly towards the noise.

The humming had melded into quiet words.

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

A thought ran through his mind unbidden. Isn't that truth.

He stalked closer to the noise, and seeing sturdy working boots over a (admittedly nice) peasant's dress, a cocoa colored hand clutching a finely made charm on a necklace chain. His eyes traveled farther upwards at a beautiful and familiar face. Their eyes met for a split second before she looked down and he exclaimed in surprise.

"Guinevere?!"

* * *

**Just out of curiosity, how do you like my little_ Aerys_ poems at the beginning of each chapter?**

**Please point out mistakes, spelling, grammar, and typos.**

**-Secret**

**(P.S. I won't name my chapters, but if I did, this one would be called "Bloody Sorcerers". Hehe. Now I'love let you get back to whatever boring_ productive_ activity you were doing before this)**

***hides in corner for fear of getting murdered by cliffie-hatin' weirdos (*readers)***


	3. Chappie-pie 3

**Hello? Hi! I'm here. Okay, another chappie-pie, enjoy yourself. (This one doesn't have any going-forward-ness, but it _does _have insight into the past and Gwen's role in all this).**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I _do _in fact own a very expensive TV show. I'm also Merlin's descendant. Yup.**

* * *

Gwen knew, she really did, that Arthur loved her. But that didn't stop her from leaving him when she'd found what he had done to poor Merlin and Morgana. He had not seen the evidence of their romance, how Merlin had tried so hard to sway the girl from her half-sister's influence, and how he hadn't succeeded until after the takeover. It was funny, though, she remembered the presence of Morgana's sister, but not a face, or voice.

And as she walked through the forest she decided that something simply _must _be done to remedy this _horrible_ situation. She would drag Arthur's sorry arse out of his _bloody _castle, and take him to Merlin (and subsequently Morgana). After all, it had always been Arthur _and Merlin_. She didn't know if she could cope with it any other way. She didn't know if _Camelot_ could.

Mere months ago had found her privy to all sorts of important information concerning the Castle, as she was a shy, but much loved part of the palace. That and she was very good friends with Merlin. She was one of his few confidants next to Gaius; the honorary position was something she took great pride in. So when Merlin had come to her about his tentative and very precarious courtship with the Lady Morgana, she had given advice wholeheartedly. And when he'd come to her in tears after something concerning the Lady (something about betrayal…?) she had told him to simply tell the seemingly unreasonable girl the truth. His tears had dried up quickly enough and he left with a smile adorning his face.

Directly following that she had witnessed a scene of absolute betrayal between master and servant, namely Arthur and Merlin.

Both had fled.

One, away, far, far away; the other into his own sorrow and guilt.

She'd seen neither quite the same since. While Merlin was the happier of the two, with Morgana by his side, she'd visited and seen his shoulders droop when he thought no one was looking. Similarly, she'd seen Morgana throwing him worried glances every now and again.

And Arthur? Well, Arthur acted typically of one betrayed. He disappeared for lengths at a time, sometimes even a day or more. And he got steadily worse.

So when she spotted him in the woods, without his sword, she'd grasped her protection amulet fiercely, and pretended not to notice him. But he did spot her. She allowed herself a resigned sigh as she heard his surprise.

"Guinevere?!"

* * *

**Whatcha think? Please R&R.**

**-Secret**


	4. Chappie-Pie 4

**Hello again! I kinda gave up bcuz I could _not_** **find any inspiration, but then I checked the reviews and kinda went mind-blown, cause even though it's eight reviews, I'm new so I really aprecise the feedback!**

**Responses to Review's that I cannot PM**

**Guest (for chappie-pie two): I am _horrible _at action scenes, so I cut out right there in Chapter 1, but here's what I would imagine happened: (IF YOU HAVE A VERSION OF THIS IN YOUR HEAD DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING LINES) The blonde sorceress had her henchman freeze Arthur, and she flung the sword across the room, but then a knight tried doing something stupidly brave, and ended up getting killed by said henchman, who is not very powerful, and so had to let go of Arthur so that he had an opportunity to flee, but unfortunately without his sword. And no, it is not Excalibur, that beauty's showin' up later.**

**Second Guest(s): Good! The ride will just get wilder. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own Merlin. Period. Exclamation Point. (I hope you get the sarcasm here)**

* * *

Arthur saw her composure.

"Hello, Arthur."

"Guinevere, what on earth are you doing here?"

She kept her head high. "I could ask the same of you, milord."

Guinevere had said something perfectly respectful, but he could tell that the meaning behind it was anything but. He winced. "Camelot been taken."

She was surprised. "What? Arthur, _how_?"

He sent her a questioning glance. "A blonde sorceress and a henchman." The man hung his head.

"Oh." The expression on her face would have been laughable in a different situation. He tried, oh, he tried to keep his quite un-kingly (un-_manly_) giggles from surfacing, but he knew it was an absolutely rubbish attempt.

Arthur also knew that Guinevere was probably wondering if he had knocked his head on the way out of the citadel.

He hadn't. Or...

At least he thought he hadn't.

Maybe he had...

The lady in front of him cleared her throat quite loudly. "So.."

"So..." He sighed. "What do we do now?"

She appeared to ponder this for a moment. "Well, I'm going to visit a friend..."

_Merlin?_ His mind supplied hopefully. _No, not Merlin. That traitor._

"Hmm..."

_Oh, who am I kidding? I need him back._

He sought silent confirmation that they were thinking of the same friend. She bit her lip and nodded.

_Alright. Here goes nothing._

* * *

***channels inner Cheshire cat* Heh. Heh. Heh.**

**Ready for more?**

**Reviewers will get chappie-pie. Not virtual cookies or cake. _Real _chappie-pie. So... Please review? **

**-El Secreto**


	5. Chappie-Pie 5

**I know that it's short, please don't murder me, but we're meeting a very special character here. And we're starting to get to the good stuff!**

* * *

They had traveled through the forest for three days before meeting another human life form.

The girl they stumbled upon was quite beautiful, with long brown hair and a curious, if cautious look to her.

"Wyn!" Guinevere's response shocked Arthur.

"You know this child?"

Her eyes darted nervously from the girl to him. "Yes…"

He looked towards her. "How?"

"She's-" Guinevere sighed. "She's Merlin and Morgana's."

"I wasn't aware that it was possible for a child of more than five years to be born and raised in less time than that."

The girl spoke. "Oh, silly! No, I'm adopted."

He turned. "So you don't have _magic_?"

She laughed. "Uncle Arthur, of course I have magic!"

"How do you know my name?!"

She wiggled her fingers. "Magic."

Then she ran off.

Gwen called after her. "Cariadwyn!"

And that was how Morgana witnessed her daughter running into the castle with a king and a future queen at her heels.

* * *

**There should be a link to a pic of what I think Cariadwyn looks like on my profile (at the bottom), but if you already have an imagining of what she looks like...**

**Reminder: REVIEWS GET CHAPPIE-PIE. Seriously.**

**Oh, and, DISCLAIMER: (Because if I don't do it now, I might forget) I disclaim-inate this. With my disclaim-inator. Hehe.**

**-Secret**


	6. Chappie-Pie 6

**Hello! I know I posted on _Ideas _earlier tonight, but a review made me laugh, so here is the chapter: **

* * *

When his elder sister had come running through the gates with Auntie Gwen and a blonde man behind her, Marco had looked to his mother in utter confusion. She sent back a reassuring glance, but he could see the doubt –and was that fear?– in her eyes before she disguised it.

He was a very astute little three-year-old, after all.

He saw Gwen's apprehension (though he did not know to call it that) and the blonde man's embarrassed cheeks.

His mother addressed the two.

"Gwen, how very good to see you."

Gwen looked from Arthur to Morgana, then back again.

"He- Hello Morgana."

She gave the king a curt nod. "Arthur."

"Morgana."

Gwen felt the tension. "Um, if you'll excuse me Morgana, I'll just be going to my chamber, thank you." She gave a bow.

_Just like her to give a bow to someone who isn't a Lady anymore_, thought Arthur.

Once she left, Morgana smiled a rather devilish smile. "Oh, it seems that we are among royalty!" She threw her hands up into the air and then took a mock bow.

"Arthur, Arthur."

"Look, Morgana, I–"

She glared at him."Save it."

Just then, a man came through the gates and blasted a horn.

"Announcing the return into the court of his royal majesty King Kai of Avaria."

Clapping ensued, but it seemed that the man wasn't done. "And his highness, Lord Emrys, King of the druids and heir apparent."

_Emrys, Emrys._ Where had he heard that before?

"Who is that?" he asked Morgana.

She raised her eyebrow high (Gaius would be proud) and replied:

"Arthur, my dear, _that_ is my husband."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Horrible? (We're about to get to the good stuff)**

**Oh, and in case anyone's wondering, Cariadwyn is around eight and Marco is three.**

**-Secret**


	7. Chappie-Pie 7

**Hello again! How are you? I am very good, thank you! I feel happy, since I had enough inspiration to crank another chappie-pie out. You should feel even _more _happy, 'cuz you get to read it! Yep. **

**Here ya go!**

* * *

Arthur gawked.

Morgana thought that it was rather funny.

Of course, she had seen the takeover in her dreams, and she found it quite entertaining that now her Merlin was the heir apparent to a magical kingdom. And King of the druids, no matter how hard he tried not to be.

Apparently Balinor, Merlin's father, had been Kai's nephew. He'd run off when he was young, found Uther...

The rest was history.

Now they stayed as Lord and Lady of the palace. Morgana had many of the duties a queen would possess, but not all so that she could visit the children and women of the populace.

Merlin came forward to his wife, dressed in a dark blue tunic with gold trim and black trousers with black boots. He also wore his "showy cape" (as Morgana called it), black with embroidery of a golden lion. She laughed when she saw his golden coronet; she knew that he hated it.

"Wife," he purred.

"Husband," Morgana responded, pulling him into a heated kiss.

She heard a few whistles from the knights.

When she pulled back, his bright-eyed look asked a question no one would dare voice in public.

"A promise," she said. His face grew happy.

A pattering of feet came as they drew apart. "Papa!"

"Cari." He bent down to eye level with her and whispered something in her ear, which she giggled at.

"And Marco. Don't I get a hug?"

The three-year old embraced him.

Just then he saw Gwen and Gwaine come through the arch that led to the main courtyard.

Gwaine came up to him. "My lord."

"Gwa-_aine_!"

The two of them grinned.

"Gwen?" Merlin turned to her.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here, weren't you going back to Camelot?"

"Um, I stayed longer than planned?"

He sighed, and beckoned her to his arms. "No matter why, Gwen, you'll always be welcome here."

She smiled. "Um... Merlin, there's something I need to tell you."

He looked down at her. "Have you found Sir Gwen?"

She gave an exasperated glance up at him. "I'm pretty sure that it doesn't work that way."

"It does when it's you."

"Does not." She let go of him.

"Does."

"Does not."

"Does."

"Does not."

"Remember Samhain?"

Her face reddened. Morgana and Gwaine focused on keeping the giggles in. _They_ remembered the incident. "Merlin! You promised!"

He threw his hands up in "I didn't actually speak of it!"

She sighed. Merlin started again, "What did you want to tell me?"

He could tell that she looked scared. "Is the courtyard on fire?"

He turned a slow circle. "I see no-"

He had seen Arthur.

"fire..."

And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

**So, who likes Merlin as a daddy? **

**NOTES**

**The names for Marco and Cari (CAH-rhi, cah-rhi-AHD-win) are rather strategic. The two people who can tell me what each of them mean will get to find out what happened at Samhain. Hehe. One's welsh, the other one's latin, if that helps. And one of them is two words, a word and a suffix, so that WILL help.**

**-Secret**


	8. Chappie-pie 8

**Here we are. There's a modified line from a movie in here. Spot it, and tell me what movie it's from... and I'll figure out what prize to give you... later. Yah. Later.**

* * *

Morgana followed her husband.

"Merlin!"

He kept walking.

"Merlin! You get back here! _Right now_!"

He stopped.

She came up to him.

He turned.

"Oh, Merlin..." She saw the tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Merlin..." She embraced him, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, my sweet, sweet Merlin."

He tried to respond. "I- I-"

"Why did he come back?"

"Camelot."

His eyes widened in understanding. "We need to-"

"We don't 'need' to do anything."

"We need to get Excalibur."

"Just giving him a sword doesn't make him a hero."

"Morgana, no it doesn't-"

"Ha!"

He chuckled before turning his face serious. "No, Morgana, a mere sword does not make a hero, it is a hero who gets the sword."

She wrinkled her brow. "What?"

Tears fell down his face.

"My darling, Arthur is the once and future hero."

* * *

**So? Anything? Reviewers get chappie-pie. _Real _chappie-pie.**

**-Secret**


End file.
